


Urgent Business

by Kalloway



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sometimes, Conrad saves Yuri from the little things...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Urgent Business

**Author's Note:**

> "Fluffier than intended. For torsui, original prompt was 'ways to serve'."
> 
> January 3, 2012

Sunlight poured in through the ancient windows of Covenant Castle's grand library one warm afternoon, providing plenty of light for the two men currently residing among the books.

Yuri wasn't looking for anything particular on the shelves, except perhaps a hiding spot from Gunter, who kept expertly conning him into 'just a bit longer'.

Finally, unable to stand one more trivial bit of Shin Makoku's history, Yuri mumbled something about an emergency bathroom break and guiltily fled.

He didn't even make it out of the corridor, however, without nearly running square into Conrad.

"What's wrong?" Conrad questioned, momentarily alarmed and glancing in the direction that Yuri had come from. "Anissina?"

"Gunter," Yuri replied quickly. "He thinks I'm coming back, but I think I'm completely out of room for new things in my brain today."

Conrad laughed. "He has your best intentions at heart."

"I know, but..." Yuri paused, looking for an excuse.

He didn't actually need one.

"Come on," Conrad said with a warm smile. "Some urgent business just came up."

"It did?" Yuri was momentarily confused.

"It did," Conrad replied as he reached to rest a guiding hand on Yuri's shoulder and lead him off away from the library. "Let's go. We'll figure out just what was so urgent when we get there."

Yuri couldn't help a little smile. Conrad was always watching out for him.

"Possibly in the kitchens?" Yuri questioned. Snacks were always urgent business.

"Possibly."


End file.
